deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Daniels (Crawford)
Kelly Daniels (Crawford) Cousin to Mary Crawford, Morgan Dupray, and Morgan's siblings Jason and Carrie. Grandson to Agatha Crawford Has an older sister named Jessica who's in college; his parents work for an unknown organization that tracks Unseen around the world---the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot. As a guy Kelly is a Dud---meaning that though he's from a prominent witch family (the Crawfords), he has no magical prowess of his own. As a girl, she manifests magical powers like any other witch. Season of the Witch Storyline After a run-in with two shady characters, Kelly is sent to stay in Ravencrest with his grandmother, Agatha, and cousin, Mary. His parents go off to Africa to pursue the Black Cross. Much like back home, Kelly is mistaken for a girl by several of his new classmates but he makes fast friends with Maggie Wilkes, Misty Curtis and Sophie---a wild and care-free college student. Sophie is the only one who sees Kelly for what he really is---a boy. Kelly also catches the eye of Jack Pratchett, who believes him to be a girl like everyone else. Trying to play into the stereotype, Mary uses a nasty spell to turn Kelly into a girl----it was meant as a harmless prank but when the antidote of the spell doesn't remove it fully, things get out of hand. Kelly ends up in the care of the school nurse Melissa. Eventually Melissa convinces Kelly to go before the Coven, who whip up a solution to his gender problem. The solurion seems to hold fast for a while until Kelly's 16th birthday where he breaks their charm and finds himself a girl permanently. The Coven debates whether or not to bind his or rather her new powers but its ultimately decided to train Kelly as a Novice instead. Things seem to be going good for the new witch until Jack convinces her to go into the family Vault. There she sees some nasty things, including an orb-like object under a cloth. Later that night, someone steals the object. The next day Kelly is blamed for the theft. Unable to prove her innocence, Kelly is interrogated by the Inquisitor. Before the interrogation can continue fully, the Crawford house is attacked by the Black Horn cult. In the ruckus that ensues the Inquisitor is killed and both Kelly and Mary eventually captured. In the sub-basement of the nightclub---The Pit---its revealed to Kelly that Sophie is working for the enemy and that the Black Horn want her for some secret ritual. Before the ritual can be performed, Kelly loses control of her power and causes a riot. In the ensuing mess, Tracy Locke and some Wolves show up to join the fight, the battle that follows causes a fire that burns down the nightclub. Kelly survives the blaze only to be stabbed and betrayed by Jack outside of it. She lashed out at Jack with magic and killed him but not before succumbing to her stab wound and passing out. Kelly ends up in a coma for a week after the attack. When she wakes up, she vaguely remembers what happened but her stab wound is gone and her arms are bandaged. Her parents are there though and everything that was bad is finally over. The next day, she's questioned by the new Inquisitor and discovers the only thing she really wants in the world is to go home with her family and live the life she had before. A few days later, she's back in California hoping to finally get back to the normal life she once had---with a few changes of course. Top on her list of things to do is to tell her best friend Tommy Phelps everything. Magic Though not very skilled, she has been shown to use a strange black flame, throw people great distances and in one instance, literally choke the life out of person. Her Magic is fueled by her anger. Category:Characters Category:Witches